


what i miss (is you who run towards me)

by woongseop



Category: Produce 101 (TV), YHNEXT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Post-Break Up, mentioned Joo Haknyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woongseop/pseuds/woongseop
Summary: bgm: ioi - when the cherry blossoms fade





	what i miss (is you who run towards me)

**Author's Note:**

> bgm: ioi - when the cherry blossoms fade

If there's one thing Euiwoong wants right now, that would be his bed. He had a tough day at the university and all he wants was to lie down on his bed while watching Pokemon on his laptop. Cola and pig feet sounds like a good idea too but he is stuck at his part-time job until midnight.

 _Actually_ , it is already past midnight but his Sewoon hyung is nowhere to be seen. It was Sewoon's shift right after his and Haknyeon, which was his companion for this shift asked for a day off so he can't just leave the convenience store.  
  
He already cleaned the whole store, organized the items and even checked the inventory but even just Sewoon's shadow can't be seen.

 

As soon as the latest customer left, Euiwoong started to clean the ramyeon spills on the table that the customer left. Muffled voices made Euiwoong pause his cleaning for a while and look out the store through its glass walls. There were shadows dancing under the dim street lamps on the farther right side of the store. He also saw a familiar guitar case sitting on the ice cream fridge outside the store. He got excited and speed up his cleaning.

Once he was done, he immediately grabbed his backpack and wore his cap before heading out the store, going to the direction of the shadows he saw moments ago.

 

“No! I’ll sleep here with him!” a familiar voice yelled. Someone laughed, someone was mumbling words Euiwoong cannot understand and he can hear his Sewoon hyung scolding someone. Euiwoong got curious as all of these voices were familiar to him.

“It’s cold here! You guys need to go home”, it was Sewoon’s voice. Euiwoong peeked on the street on the right side of the store and found Sewoon with three other people.

Someone laughed. “It is already summer, hyung.” Another familiar voice reasoned.

 

Euiwoong started walking towards the commotion. “Sewoon hyung?”

Euiwoong gained the attention of the four, making them turn their eyes on him. _Really?_ Euiwoong thought as he recognize the faces of the other three.

“Thank god, Euiwoong. Can you help me with these brats?” Sewoon asked him. He look at his hyung and notice the relief on Sewoon’s face. _That’s what you get for being late at work._

“If that help means I can punch each of them, then yes.” Euiwoong dropped his backpack on the side and went to Jihoon who was hugging Woojin’s sleeping figure on the sidewalk but his attention was on Hyeongseop who was sitting on the ground, head leaning against Sewoon’s right leg.

 

Euiwoong is surprised. Not surprised at the behavior of the three but on why of all the days and places these three decided to pull this act now, on front of his job just after his shift. He just shook his head. Ever since the start of the semester, these three have been having their Friday night out. He saw from Jihoon and Hyeongseop’s Instagram posts and stories. He doesn’t follow Woojin. He just saw him being tagged by the two and occasionally, on Haknyeon’s posts. Maybe he should follow Woojin too.

They all go to the same university including Sewoon that is why he knows them. Sewoon and Jihoon are music majors while Woojin and Hyeongseop are dance majors. The three were in their third years already and Sewoon on his fourth year. _Him?_ He is a first year broadcasting major. 

 

Euiwoong crouched and poke Jihoon’s side, Jihoon just laughed. “Hyung, get up.” Jihoon does not respond so Euiwoong poke Woojin’s side this time. “Woojin, hyung?” Woojin just giggled and went back to sleep.

“I texted Daehwi. He and Jinyoung will come here to fetch Jihoon and Woojin,” Sewoon told Euiwoong as he put back his phone back on his pocket. “Just help me drag those two inside the store and you can deal with Hyeongseop.”

“Is that Woongie?” Hyeongseop mumbled but Euiwoong just ignore it.

Euiwoong snorted. “Not my problem, hyung.” He stood up and went to get his backpack.

Sewoon laughs. “Okay. I guess you have his roommate’s number? We can contact them.”

“He doesn’t have a roommate, he owns the whole unit.” Euiwoong remembered, Hyeongseop’s family was rich enough to let him have a whole unit for himself and maybe a car if Hyeongseop did not insist that the dormitory is just a ten-minute walk from the university. He had a short flashback of what Hyeongseop’s dorm looks like as well as his visits there. It feels like years ago.

“Woongie?” Hyeongseop calls him again. Hyeongseop stood up and started to take a step towards Euiwoong.

“Can you walk?” Euiwoong blurted out, surprised at his own words.

Sewoon laughed again and went to help Jihoon and Woojin walk inside the store. “Not my problem, _Woongie_.” Sewoon teased.

 

Euiwoong groaned, telling himself to take a revenge on Sewoon one of these days. He went to Hyeongseop’s side, helping the older to steady. He put one of Hyeongseop’s arm around his neck and then he holds him by his waist. “Hold on to me. I’ll walk you to your dorm.”

“Hmmm.”

The two of them started walking away from the store, leaving Sewoon behind to deal with Jihoon and Woojin. “Why did you even drink this much?”

“Hmmm?”

“Why am I even talking to a drunk person?” Euiwoong sighed.

“I am not drunk, Woongie.” Hyeongseop protested. Euiwoong just crinkles his nose, wondering why drunk people always deny their condition when they reek of alcohol and cannot even support themselves to walk.

“Whatever, hyung.”

“Are you mad at me?” Hyeongseop asked. “Are you _still_ mad at me, Woongie?”

 

Euiwoong wanted to answer Hyeongseop’s question but what will he say? Yes? No?

Maybe he’s _still_ a little mad at Hyeongseop.

“Yes. You’re still mad at me.” Hyeongseop answered for him, softly, the volume of his voice decreases as he finishes the sentence.

 

Euiwoong stopped walking. He remove his support on Hyeongseop’s body and moved away. Hyeongseop almost stumble but he was able to regain his balance fast enough to prevent himself from falling on the ground.

 

Two years ago, they started dating, it was little bit odd since Hyeonsgeop was already on his last year of high school and Euiwoong was in his sophomore year.

Five months ago, Euiwoong got admitted to the same university as Hyeongseop. They are both excited for their new journey together, to spend their time with each other, but university life together is not as easy as they have thought before.

It was Hyeongseop’s third year and he became busy with various recitals and dance competitions while Euiwoong’s time was consumed by council works as he run to be a freshman representative in the university’s student council and won, not to mention they both have loads of academics and social life to deal with.

And just like that, they started to drift apart from each other.

 

“No, I’m not mad at you,” Euiwoong clarifies. He thought this whole thing is absurd, talking about these things, under a flickering street lamp, with Hyeongseop still under the influence of alcohol. “A little, maybe.” Euiwoong added.

“A little? Maybe?” Euiwoong nodded at Hyeongseop’s inquiry, he can feel his face getting warm, he is sure that his cheeks and ears would be tinged with a soft pink color by now. _No._ It’s summer that’s why it is getting warmer. He thought, as he remembers the words uttered by Woojin earlier. Was it even Woojin? He is not so sure.

“Your ears,” Hyeongseop commented and Euiwoong immediately covered each ear with his hands.

“I know they are big and they stick out,” he finished Hyeongseop’s sentence, but he knows that it is not what Hyeongseop is trying to say, he just want to avoid that topic. “I already know that.”

Hyeongseop smiled widely, reaching his eyes that glitters under the dim light. “No, they are red.” He took a couple of step towards Euiwoong.

 

Euiwoong started to jog away from Hyeongseop, a smile slowly forming on his lips. After a few meters, he stopped, turned his back and look at Hyeongseop. Hyeongseop, illuminated by the street lamp, was pouting at Euiwoong.

“Woongie!” Hyeongseop yelled and stomp both of his feet. “Why did you leave me here?”

 

Euiwoong let out a shaky laugh and watch Hyeongseop as he make his way towards Euiwoong’s direction. Euiwoong waited for Hyeongseop to reach him, watching Hyeongseop’s every step, worried that he might fall due to his drunkenness.

“Go home now, hyung.” Euiwoong told Hyeongseop when the older one was already just a few feet away. Hyeongseop did not answer and just proceed on closing the distance between the two of them, eyes focused on Euiwoong’s own.

Hyeongseop rested his chin on Euiwoong’s left shoulder once there were almost no space between their bodies, his hands slowly finding their way around Euiwoong’s waist. “I don’t want to.” Hyeongseop whispered.

  
_Maybe_ he misses this. Just _maybe_.


End file.
